


Occhio non vede, ma ci pensa il cuore

by Nexys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Questa storia partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da AleDic su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.L’attesa del ritorno di Noctis è oltremodo stancante. Ignis ha imparato a cavarsela da solo, anche se i Chocobros si sono gradualmente allontanati, ciascuno per la sua strada. Ciò a cui non riesce ad abituarsi però, è l’essere cieco in cucina. La sua passione culinaria è stata gradualmente oscurata dai ricordi più infelici della sua vita, gli ultimi di cui abbia un ricordo visivo. Ma non tutto è perduto: proprio quando tutto sembra essere più scuro che mai, un timido raggio di luce fa la sua comparsa.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 2





	Occhio non vede, ma ci pensa il cuore

  
  
  
  
  
**O** rientarsi in cucina, con il solo ausilio di olfatto e tatto, era stata sin dall’inizio una vera e propria impresa. Riconoscere gli ingredienti tramite il gusto non era un problema, ma non sempre aveva la possibilità di chiedere a Gladiolus di assisterlo.  
Da quando Noctis era scomparso, reso prigioniero dal Cristallo, la notte era calata su Eos. Ciò che la moltitudine delle persone con cui lui, Ignis Scientia, aveva a che fare, non riusciva a capire, era che per lui la notte era calata già da molto tempo.   
Intento a riconoscere il coltello migliore per affettare un ottimo taglio di carne di Behemoth che aveva appena disossato e pulito, riportava alla mente ricordi oscuri, che spesso solevano ottenebrare quei pochi pensieri felici di cui serbava memoria.   
L’unica certezza, era che se gli fosse mai stata concessa una sola opportunità di tornare indietro nel tempo, avrebbe ripercorso esattamente la stessa via.  
Avrebbe protetto Noctis con anima e corpo, indossando l’Anello dei Lucii, per far fronte alla minaccia oscura di Ardyn. Ricordava alla perfezione e con dolore la sensazione di onnipotenza che aveva provato nel sentire tutto quel potere scorrere dentro ogni cellula del suo corpo. In fondo, gli Avi di Noctis, ultimo erede dei Lucis Caelum, avevano richiesto un prezzo così piccolo da pagare, per concedere in cambio un potere così immenso.  
Si era sentito piccolo e meschino ad alzare la voce contro di loro, per implorare - e pretendere - la forza necessaria a proteggere il suo futuro Re. Il Principe che aveva tanto biasimato in gioventù, e per il quale crescendo era arrivato a voler dare la vita. Secondo la mente affilata e arguta di Ignis, quella era la forma più pura dell’amore che un suddito può provare per il proprio Sovrano, così come un amico nei confronti di un suo pari prediletto.  
Perdere la vista era stata solo una fastidiosa inezia. Non avrebbe più potuto scorgere i dettagli del mondo che insieme ai suoi amici aveva giurato di proteggere. Non avrebbe più potuto contare le piume tatuate sul corpo di Gladio o le lentiggini sul viso di Prompto.  
Gli sarebbe stato negato per sempre il sorriso maturo del suo Re.  
A un passo dall’amputarsi sovrappensiero una falange, una mano salda bloccò la lama stringendola tra le dita, mentre un braccio andava a cingere i fianchi dell’uomo, al quale il respiro morì in gola, prima di sciogliersi in un sospiro.  
“ _Gladio_.”  
“Oggi pranzo a base di dita?”, ed il sorriso nella sua voce era più che evidente.  
“No. Cup Noodles a base di Behemoth.”  
Mangiando insieme a Gladio, Ignis si rese conto che forse anche quella era una forma d’amore, e tutto sommato aspettare Noctis, senza vista, non sarebbe stato poi così difficile.  
Non era solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


457 parole.


End file.
